THIRST
by Chris Drifter
Summary: Zero has finally set off to fullfill his statement to kill Yuki Cross. One thing remains, however, will he be able to kill the girl he's known for so long. Will he seek vengeance on the Vampire Kaname. Will, another force, stand in his way? All of these questions and more may be answered. Read to find out.


" **It's getting late," Kaien set down a cup of coffee and raised his eyes to Zero. Zero was blankly staring out the window, watching the snow fall swiftly.**

 **Kaien stared back down at the Cup. Tiny ripples were forming on the surface. "It's time, is it not?" He said sitting down. Zero ignored his words and started walking down the hall. "Zero wait," Kaien sipped some coffee and then set the cup back on the table. Zero hesitated for a moment, the look in his eyes were cold. Zero finally spoke his words firm.**

" **Headmaster, it won't work," Zero narrowed his eyes and looked at the door still hesitating.**

" **Of course not, even though Yuki is..." Kaien got up as Zero turned to face him.**

" **I know, but that won't change a thing." Zero lowered his voice and turned back down the hall. "Headmaster, i've out stayed my welcome. I'm leaving now." Without a second thought Zero Swung the door open. The snow had started to pick up a bit. He looked down at his right arm, the bloody rose clutched in his fist. He was about to say something, but stopped. The wind was cold. Pale on his face. Kaien was still eyeing him while sipping his coffee. It took Zero a minute, but he finally stepped out the door. Kaien waited for him to leave and walked over toward the fireplace. Without saying a word he put it out and headed toward the kitchen. He wondered what Zero had been thinking that caused him to hesitate.**

" **Zero," He thought to himself. Not another word was spoken. He decided to leave this fate to them. His children. He turned off the lights, then quietly headed to bed.**

 **...**

 **The sound of children's laughter could be heard all throughout. Yuki walked in to what appeared to be a children's room. Stuffed animals lined a shelf on the wall. Some children's books were scattered on the bed. She bent down and picked a young boy up. Time for bed she said.**

" **Aw, just a little bit longer," The boy made a pouty face and proceeded it with fake tears. Yuki laughed under her breath and finally gave in.**

" **Fine," she told the boy. "But the sun is coming up soon, so you only get 15 more minutes.**

" **15?" He replied, "That's plenty of time." She set him down and he ran around playing with some more toys. Yuki let out a playful smile and headed back to the hall, gently closing the door. "Your too soft on him Yuki," A voice came from a cross the hall. It was Ruka.**

" **As a woman you must be firm and show him your in charge."**

" **What do you know about parenting," Aido said coming up the stairs.**

" **Well, nothing," She replied with a fierce tone, clearly evident she didn't like the fact that Aido was butting in. "I was just saying."**

" **I know you were, so was I," He laughed and walked on by. "Anyways it's about time for bed.**

" **Um, Aido, Speaking of that have you seen Kaname?" Yuki asked. Aido stopped and turned toward her.**

" **Now that you mention it I haven't, although, I'm sure he's somewhere." Aido continued back down the hall. Ruka frustrated at Aido's interference walked to her room and closed the door. Leaving Yuki standing there. She walked down the stairs and headed to the library to look for Kaname. He had mentioned earlier that there was something he needed to check out and left there in a hurry. She figured if she was going to find out where he went. That would be a good place to start. Yuki walked into the Library and looked around. There were a few books scattered on the table. She took a look, but the titles suggested it was unlikely that they would help. She looked around for several minutes, but could not find anything to help. She walked over to a mirror pushed up against the wall. It was dusty and had seen many years. Upon further glance she noticed a shadow move past. She wiped the mirror, but the shadow was gone. She turned around and gasped. There was a man holding a gun. Blood was dripping down his forehead. He smiled and raised the gun.**

" **It's so good to see you again," His face drew a smile the gun still raised high. He narrowed his tone and locked eye contact. "Yuki," Yuki stared in shock.**

" **Your time has come," he said and pulled the trigger.**

...

 **Kaname opened the door. It creaked as he stepped inside. He looked around briefly. "Everyone must be asleep," He thought. He made one move to head up the stairs, but something stopped him. The scent of blood, it was Yuki's. He narrowed his eyes and made his way to the library. Upon stepping inside he could tell, something had transpired here. Yet, it was empty. No one, nothing. Not even any blood. Although the smell of blood was clear he could not tell where it was. To his senses, it appeared to be all around. Kaname couldn't tell what had happened, but sensed an odd pain. One he had not felt since, the passing of his parents. Anger is not something easily shown, but he was having trouble hiding it. Kaname had to hurry, figure out what happened. "Upstairs?" He thought. "No, it will not be good to inform the others of this until I know more." Kaname calmed himself and then tried to focus. He knew that the more worked up he became the more reckless his actions would be. First, he needed to know who was here. He searched the room many times over but to no avail. There was nothing, it was almost like she never fought back. He did notice one thing though. On a closer glimpse he could tell one book had been moved on the shelf ever so slightly. He grabbed it and checked the cover. It was an old book with a worn title, however Kaname finally knew who had been here. He set the book down and quickly read through and there it was. The dialogue needed. On page 162 the second line read, A gun, gripped by the hands of a slayer of Death. Bent on Revenge to those he loved. Kaname closed the book and stood up. It could be coincidence, but he remember what Yuki once told him which made him believe it wasn't. There was a reason she touched that book. The person who took her and did her harm. It was Zero.**

" **Zero, it was wrong for me to keep you alive. "What you've done is unforgivable. Yuki, I will save you." Kaname headed back to the door. He knew exactly where he was going. Zero, no doubt would have taken Yuki to a Vampire Hunter base. He looked to the sky and set off. "This time, the Vampire Knight will fall."**


End file.
